Wygraj w błocie
Totalna Porażka: W Lesie - Odcinek 5 Chris stoi przed laskiem Chris:Ubiegło w Totalnej Porażce: W Lesie.nasi zawodnicy mieli bardzo dobrą atmosferę,ale nie w Drużynie Starych Drzew bo Jo była wnerwiona na chłopaków.Zadaniem graczy było znaleźć zwierze i uwaga Drużyna Starych drzew wreście wygrała,a na ceremonie poszła Drużyna Najlepszych Zwierząt.A na ceremoni miały odpasc dwie osoby i były nimi Katie i Sadie.Została tylko 14 graczy z szansami na milion.Kto dziś wypadnie?Kto wygra?Żeby się tego dowiedzieć czytajcie dzisiejszy odcinke Totalnej Porażki: W Lesie!!!!! Domki http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/6/66/Dru%C5%BCyna_Zab%C3%B3jczych_Kleszczy.jpg W domku panował chaos bo ktoś zarąbał Annie Marii lakier do włosów Anna Maria:Nikt stąd nie wyjdzie puki nie znajdę mojego lakieru ' ' Dawn:Anno Mario uspokuj się Anna Maria:Sama sie uspokuj dziwaczko ' Lightning:Jejku i byle awantura o lakier do włosów Sam:Hej,a gdzie moja konsola do gier? ' ' Sam:Ja zabije tego,który mi zabrał konsolę do gry! Cody:Eeee Sam towja konsola leży na łóżku Sam:Serio Sam spogląda na łóżko gdzie leży jego konsola Sam:Jupi mam swoja konsolę Anna Maria:Ale ja nie mam swojego lakieru do włosów Dawn:heather ja pójdę do innych zobaczyć czy im nic nie zginęło Hetaher:To idź Dawn poszła z Domku do Domku Drużyny Starych Drzew gdze Noah stał przed drzwiami http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/9/9d/Dru%C5%BCyna_Starych_Drzew.jpg Oni mieli taką samą atmosferę jak tanta Drużyna Dawn:Noah u was też zabrali komuś jakąś rzecz Noah:Pewnie Przez okno wylatuje łóżko Bricka Noah:Coś zginęło Jo,ale teraz nie to jest ważne Dawn:Ale co jest ważne? Noah:To Noah zbliżył się do Dawn,a Dawn zrobiła to samo i byli gotowi by się pocałowac gdyby nie szfka Scotta Noah:Kurcze Dawn:To może ... Noah od razu podszedł do niej objął j ą i pocałował ' ' Dawn:No to jesteśmy od teraz parą Noah:Na zawsze Dawn:Dobra to idę do innej chatki zobaczyć czy nikomu nic nie zgnęło Noah:Okej Dawn pobeigła do ostatniego domku,a tymczasem u niech w domku Jo:Kto mi podprowadził gwizdek Brick:To nie ja Jo:To był mój szczęśliwy gwizdek Scott:To spytaj się Noah może coś on o tym wie.O patrz już przyszedł Jo:Jaka ja jestem tępa.Oddawaj mój gwizdek Noah Noah:Ja ci go nie podprowadziłem Jo:To kto jak nie wy Noah:Może ktoś inny,ale nie my ' http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/a/a5/Dru%C5%BCyna_Najlepszych_zwierz%C4%85t.jpg Oni nie mieli aż takiej sytuacji jak oni Dawn:Hejka Cameron:Cześć Mike:Siemka Alejandro:Witaj Zoey:Cześć Dawn Dawn:Czuje tutaj jakiś trójkącik miłosny Zoey:Że co? Dawn:Skoro u was wsyztsko dobrze to ide do siebie Dawn niewiadomo keidy znikła im z oczu Zoey:O co jej chodziło ' ' Cameron:Zoey ja chyba wiem kto cię jeszcze kocha Zoey:Czyli ejst jeszcze jedna osoba,która mnie kocha.Czyli kto? Camern:To jest ... Mike zatkał mu usta czekoladą Plac główny http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/6/66/Dru%C5%BCyna_Zab%C3%B3jczych_Kleszczy.jpg http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/9/9d/Dru%C5%BCyna_Starych_Drzew.jpg http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/a/a5/Dru%C5%BCyna_Najlepszych_zwierz%C4%85t.jpg Zawodnicy stali przed Chrisem Chris:Co tam słychać zawodnicy Anna Maria & Jo:Zamurduję tutaj dziś kogoś Chris:Też was lubię,ale czas na wasze wyzwanie ' ' Chris:Chodźmy na błotny tor przeszkód w lesie czyli na bagna Bagna http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/6/66/Dru%C5%BCyna_Zab%C3%B3jczych_Kleszczy.jpg http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/9/9d/Dru%C5%BCyna_Starych_Drzew.jpg http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/a/a5/Dru%C5%BCyna_Najlepszych_zwierz%C4%85t.jpg Chris:Waszym zadaniem jest znaleźć gdzieś w błocie narty,a potem wejść na łódkę.2 graczy będzie na nartach,a pozostała 3 lub 2 na łodzi wygra Drużyna,która weźmie flagi sowjej Druzyny pierwsza Zoey:A cyz są tam pułapki Chris:Wyjątkowo nie ma tam żadnych pułapek Zawodnicy:Hura! ' Chris:Ale jeśli ktoś zgubi jedną flaę będzie kara czyli dzisiejsza ceremonia,a jesli wy nie zgubicie zadnej flagi nie bezie ceremoni.To koniec Dawn:Em Chris mogę zamienić Drużynę Chris:Ale coś będziesz musiała mi wtedy dać Dawn:Będe stażystką jak wypadnę z gry Chris:Dobra.Do ajkiej chcesz isć? Dawn:Tam gdzie jest Noah Chris:Czyli od teraz Dawn jest Starym Drzewem Heather:Nie zgadzam się! Chris:Później zrobicie protesty teraz zadanie Zadanie I http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/6/66/Dru%C5%BCyna_Zab%C3%B3jczych_Kleszczy.jpg http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/9/9d/Dru%C5%BCyna_Starych_Drzew.jpg http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/a/a5/Dru%C5%BCyna_Najlepszych_zwierz%C4%85t.jpg Chris:Więc kto wyjmie narty z bagien wygra wiec start,a zapomniałem Jo,Heather i Zoey bedą szukać narty.więc teaz start Jo od razu weszła w bagna,ale Zoey i Hetaher się wachały tam wejść ' Po chwili Zoey przełamuje sie i wchodzi do bagien gdzie dogania Jo,ale Jo już z nartami idzie na ląd,a Zoey zarz po niej.Heather jednak wchodzi do bagien i szbko płynie po narty,a po chwili keidy je miała szbko popłynęła na ląd Chris:Jo zdobywa najlepsza łódkę dla Drużyny i tak samo Zoey,a Drużyna Hether dostanie starą łódkę,kótra się może wszędzie zatopić Drużyan Zabójczych Kleszczy:Och Lightning:Hetaher jak przgeramy już po tobie Hetaher:Nie moja wina,ze nei lubie wchodzić do bagien heather się wącha i wymiotuje Chris:Dobra czas na zadanie II czyli zdobycie 3 flag Zadanie II Chris:Zawodnicy gototwi.Start! Wsyztskie trzy Drużyny wystartwoały http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/6/66/Dru%C5%BCyna_Zab%C3%B3jczych_Kleszczy.jpg U nich na sterach był Ligthning i Cody,a na nartach Hetaher,Anna Maria i Sam Heather:No to na bank dziś przgeramy! Cody:Gdyby nas Dawn nie zostawiła byłoby lepiej ' Sam:Słuchajcie widzę pierwszą flagę i to naszego zespołu! Cody:To łap ją Sam Sam:Ale jak Lightning:O rany.Po ludzku Sam Sam:Spróbuje Heather:Wyobraź sobei,zę to gra komputerowa Sam:O to jest świetny pomysł Sam wyobraża sobie,że jest w grze i złapał pierwszą flagę Anna Maria:Dziś to my wygramy Hetaher:Na bank Cody:Nie ma bata byśmy dizś pzrgerali Lightning:O tak ' http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/9/9d/Dru%C5%BCyna_Starych_Drzew.jpg U nich na sterze był Scott i Brick,a na nartach Jo,Noah i Dawn Jo:Super,że doszłaś do naszego zespołu Noah:Właśnie Dawn:Nie ma za co ' ' Scott:Hej chyba widzę pierwszą flagę Brick:To na co czekamy łapmy ja Scott:O jej Scott specjalnie zmienił kurs Jo:Co ty robisz palańcie?! ' Scott:Musiałem Brick:Scott ty nas sabotujesz! Scott:Skądże znowu ' http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/a/a5/Dru%C5%BCyna_Najlepszych_zwierz%C4%85t.jpg U nich na nartach byli Alejandro i Zoey,a na sterach Mike i Cameron Zoey:Chyba widzę pierwszą flagę Mike:To łap ją Zoey:Spróbuję Alejandro:I widzę też druą flagę Cameron:To na co czekacie Alejandro i Zoey łapią obie flag''i Mike:Super została nam jeszcze jedna Cameron:I wygramy zadanie '' '' '' '' http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/6/66/Dru%C5%BCyna_Zab%C3%B3jczych_Kleszczy.jpg ''Ta Drużyna miała juz dwie zdobyte flagi Anna Maria:Super,ze narazie mamy dwie flagi Lightning:Sha-Bum! Sam:Możesz przestać? Lightnign: co pzreszkadza ci moje Sha-Bum? Sam:Torchę Lightning:Grrrrr!!! ' ' Heather:Ostatnia flaga naszej Drużyny Anna Maria:Będzie moja Anna Maria się schyla i bierze ostatnią flagę Anna Maria:Tak wygraliśmy! Chris:Drużyna Zabójczych Kelszczy wygrywa!I mogą spokojnie wrócić na ląd Cała Drużyna zawróciła łódź i popłynęła na ląd przez bagna http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/9/9d/Dru%C5%BCyna_Starych_Drzew.jpg Na samo szczescie mają jedną flagę Jo:Super,ze chociaż jest jedna flaga Brick:Ale dizś na bank pzrgeramy bo nei ammy dwóch ubiegłych dzięki Scottowi Dawn:Właśnie Scott:Nie moja wina,ze coś mi do oka wleciało Dawn:A właśnie,ze twoja ' ' Jo:Dobra jedźmy po tante dwie ostatnie flagie Chris:Drużyna Najlepszych Zwierzat zdobywa drugie miejsce!To znaczy,że Drużyna Starych Drzew znów pójdzie na ceremonię Jo:Dzięki Scott Cała Drużyna płynęła na ląd Przed ceremonią http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/9/9d/Dru%C5%BCyna_Starych_Drzew.jpg Scott poszedł z Brickiem i Noah na tyły domku Scott:Słuchajcie musimy wyeliminowac Dawn Brick:A niby dlaczego? Noah:Właśnie dlaczego? Scott:Bo to ona stoi za tymi kardzieżami Noah:No dobra udajmy,zę ci wierze Brick:Czyli na ceremoni wiemy na kogo zagłosować Noah:Właśnie Scott:Dizęki za zaufanie ' ' ' ' '' Ceremonia http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/9/9d/Dru%C5%BCyna_Starych_Drzew.jpg Chris trzymał na tacy 4 jabłka,a zawodnicy czekali na głosy Chris:Więc tak jabłka dla #Bricka #Noah #Jo .A ostatnie jabłko tego wieczoru wędruje do (Scott i Dawn patrzą na siebie pewnym wzrokiem) .... .... .... .... .... .... .... ..... Dawn! Scott:Nie ma mowy Scott wyjmuje Totemik Zawodnicy:och! Chris:To nie jest ten Totemik Scott:Ale jak to Noah:Specjalnie zostawiłem tam tą fałszywkę Scott:Czyli mnie wrobiłeś? Noah:Tak Scott:Wy zdrajcy.Ja tu jeszcze wrócę zobaczycie Scott wchodzi do limuzyny i odjerzdża Chris:Została juz 13 graczy.Kto będzie następny?Żeby się tego dowiedzieć czytajcie następny odcinek Totalnej Porażki: W Lesie Bonusowy klip Scott zdenerwowany siedzi na siedzeniu Scott:Super wrobili mnie,ale ja im tego nie odpuszczę tak łatwo.Niech myślą,że mnie nia ma w tym shwo,ale ja tam na bank wróce Scott szatańsko sie śmieje i wyskakuje z limuzyny po czym biegnie do lasu